pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Golden Eye
Plants vs. Zombies: The Golden Eye is a fanon Game. Story Dr. Zomboss has found an Ancient Tablet that tells the Legend of the Golden Eye, a powerful gold-coloured eye that grants power to the first living thing it sees, Dr. Zomboss wants the eye to rule the world so you must travel to its location before he and his minions get there first. Areas Crystal Caverns Trap Tree Forest Lava Lake Tile City Golden Caves Adventure Plants {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col" |Image ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Sun Cost ! scope="col" |Recharge ! scope="col" |Range ! scope="col" |Gem Cost ! scope="col" |Upgrade Cost ! scope="col" |Growth Time ! scope="col" |Buff Effect ! scope="col" |Unlocked in |- | |Peashooter |Fires peas at the zombies. |100 |Fast |5x5 |5 |15 |1 minute |Range (+2) Damage |Crystal Caverns Day 1 |- | |Sunflower |Produces sun for your plant legion! |50 |Speedy |N/A |8 |10 |2 minutes |Stuns zombies (3x3 area) |Crystal Caverns Day 2 |- | |Wall-nut |Blocks zombies off with a chewy shell. |50 |Sluggish |N/A |5 |10 |5 minutes |Higher defense |Crystal Caverns Day 4 |- | |Potato Mine |Makes zombies that walk onto it Toast. |25 |Mediocre |N/A |5 |10 |10 minutes |Summons more mines |Crystal Caverns Day 7 |- | |Aspearagus |Shoots Spears at Zombies from a Distance. |175 |Fast |N/A |5 |10 |1 minute |Fires a Electrical Stalk to Pierce through all zombies |Crystal Caverns Day 26 |- | |Cherry Bomb |Explodes and Demolishes Zombies in an Area. |150 |Fast |N/A |5 |10 |60 minutes |N/A |Trap Tree Forest Day 1 |- | |Split Pea |Shoots Peas Behind and Infront. |125 |Fast |N/A |5 |10 |12 minutes |Range (+2) Damage |Trap Tree Forest Day 4 |- | |Snake Gourd |Hits Zombies and Defends Plants. |225 |Sluggish |N/A |5 |10 |4 minutes |Range (+2) Damage |Trap Tree Forest Day 7 |- | |Sting Bean |Pokes Zombies. |75 |Slow |N/A |5 |10 |15 minutes |Range (+2) Damage |Trap Tree Forest Day 19 |- | |Jalapenut |A Defensive Plant that burns the Path upon being Eaten. |175 |Sluggish |N/A |5 |10 |15 minutes |Higher Defense |Trap Tree Forest Day 26 |- | |TallNut |A Higher Defense Wallnut. |125 |Slow |N/A |5 |10 |15 minutes |Higher Defense |Lava Lake Day 1 |- | |Lightning Reed |Shocks Zombies. |125 |Speedy |N/A |5 |10 |25 minutes |Lightning Cloud Attack |Lava Lake Day 4 |- {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col" |Image ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Sun Cost ! scope="col" |Recharge ! scope="col" |Range ! scope="col" |Gem Cost ! scope="col" |Upgrade Cost ! scope="col" |Growth Time ! scope="col" |Buff Effect ! scope="col" |Unlocked in |- | |Rambutan(Rx2) |Hurls Back Zombies zombies. |200 |Sluggish |5x5 |5 |15 |20 minutes |Range (+2) Damage |Bought with 120 Gems |- | |Gem Pea |Shoots Gems at Zombies. |275 |Fast |N/A |5 |10 |4 minutes |Range (+2) Damage |Bought With 250 Gems